Caged
by Lucilia Venom
Summary: Tessa Gray's older brother, Nate, is over-protective. He and his football (soccer, for you Americans) friends, have scared away every boy who has ever looked at her. Tessa has no friends, no boyfriend and no life. So what will happen to Will Herondale, one of Nate's closest friends and Tessa's biggest admirer?


**A/N**

**Hey guys, sorry about the chapter glitch thingy, I think I've fixed but if it is still coming across as it was before please let me know!**

**I'm glad that you like the general idea of the story, and hopefully, now that it's actually readable, you'll like the actual story too!**

**Btw, I got the idea for this from a TMI fic but I can't remember what it's called. Anybody know?**

**Now, on with the story!**

Tessa sighed as her blaring alarm clock pierced her dreams of… well, she couldn't remember.

"Tessie!" her brother, Nate's, voice drifted up the stairwell and into her room. "Hurry up, we're gonna be late!"

Tessa burrowed further into her blankets, drinking in the warmth and comfort of the bed as she replied with a really intelligent, "Muhudumarghhhhhhh."

"Don't make me come up there, Theresa!"

Tessa sat up straight, waving her hands as she yawned, stretched and said, "I'm up, I'm up, chill your chiz."

She heard Nate stifle a laugh but decided to ignore it as she dragged herself out as bed. She looked at her alarm clock and let out a string of curses. She had ten minutes to get ready before she was late for school.

She hurried to the bathroom, showered in a record three minutes, got dressed in two, then straightened her long brown hair and brushed her teeth. She ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time, and was greeted by Nate and his football friends standing at the foot of the staircase, none of them in their uniform.

Tessa sighed. "Sunday?" she asked.

"Sunday." Nate confirmed.

William Herondale, their main striker, smirked at her. "Better go get changed. Y'know, I could help you with that if y-"

"Will," Nate growled, "She's my little sister."

"Yeah, dude we know," Gabriel Lightwood said. "You only kill every guy who so much as looks at her."

"Right, I'm gonna go get changed," Tessa announced to no one in particular. She bounded up the stairs to her room, where an idea began to form in her mind.

Grinning evilly, Tessa took out a tight grey crop top and a tight black miniskirt, the only clothes in her wardrobe that Nate hadn't yet checked to see if they were 'suitable'. She changed and then strutted downstairs.

When she reached the bottom of the staircase, everybody turned to stare at her. Including Nate.

Maybe she hadn't thought this through very well.

"Tessa," Nate said very slowly, "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes," she replied, smiling sweetly as she reached to take a can of diet coke out of the fridge.

"We'll talk about this later," he murmured quietly. Tessa rolled her eyes and jumped on the kitchen countertop as she popped open her can.

"Hey guys can we watch a film?" Axel Mortmain asked.

Axel, Will and Tessa agreed but Gabriel, Nate and Woolsey Scott disagreed. Everybody looked pointedly towards Gideon and Magnus, the only people who hadn't voted.

"I don't mind," Gideon said.

Magnus smiled wickedly. "Which means that it's up to… ME!" A chorus of groans resonated through the kitchen. "We can watch a film… if I get to choose what we watch!"

Will sighed. "Fi-ne!"

"In that case, we are watching… Mean Girls!" Magnus began to dance around the room, spraying glitter everywhere.

Tessa stared at him. "Magnus, you are too gay to function!"

Magnus started laughing, clutching at his sides. When he finally calmed down, they all went into the living room and settled down to watch the film.

Tessa came in from making the popcorn, and the only seat left was next to Will.

Will POV

Tessa was just too damn hot.

All the way through the film he had been glancing at her and when, halfway through, she had fallen asleep, he had taken the opportunity to stare like the pervert he truly was.

Tessa shifted in her sleep, wriggling around but not waking up. She grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, still fast asleep.

She looked cute when she slept. All the expression disappeared from her face so that Will could drink in her perfect pale skin, full lips and long lashes. Her face was beautiful, and so was the brown hair that framed it. And so was everything else about her. Everything that was Tessa.

Tessa shifted again so that her head was nearer his neck. He could feel her breath, cool and gentle against his neck, could feel her steady heartbeat and could have sworn it matched his own.

He had known he loved her from the day he'd met her. But he'd also known that she could never be his, all because of her brother and his protectiveness.

All because of Nate.


End file.
